Nightmare
by myblood13
Summary: Matt tiene una horrible pesadilla, Synyster se ha ido...  Matt no sabe como puede continuar sin él, solo una terrible pesadilla.    Avenged sevenfold.    MattxSynyster


Matt no sabia que hacia. No sabia que hacia allí, con el y no con su verdadero amante. Penetraba ferozmente a Zacky que jadeaba bajo su cuerpo. Entraba en el y notaba el calor, pero no era su calor, ese inimitable calor. No era el calor de su Syn. No entendía porque estaba con Zacky en esa situación, pero algo le impedía parar, cuando se concentraba veía a Synyster bajo el, no a Zacky.

-Matt...-Jadeo sacándole de sus pensamientos, le agarro la nuca e intento besarle, Matt se zafo de el y se aparto. Zacky gruño al sentirse vacío.

-No lo entiendo...-Dijo Matt dándole la espalda.

-¿Que no entiendes cariño?-Susurro besándole la espalda.

Un profundo asco por si mismo inundo a Matt. Empujo a Zacky, lanzándolo contra el colchón, este gimió.

"Es masona o que" Pensó buscando su ropa.

Se empezó a vestir, sin mirar al chico que estaba sobre la cama. Cuando termino de vestirse se acerco a la puerta y miro con ira al otro.

-Vete, cuando vuelva no quiero que estés aquí- Dijo mientras se marchaba en busca de Synyster.

Caminaba cabizbajo hacia el hace tiempo bautizado "Su bar", allí tomaban todos tras los conciertos, allí se peleaban en bromo y allí reían juntos.

Había ido hasta casa de Synyster, pero no había nadie, este era el único lugar que se le ocurría.

Al entrar escruto la barra, no le vio, no reconoció su habitual pose, copa en mano y con la vista perdida en lo que fuera que estuviera bebiendo. No estaba, ¿donde diablos estaría? Se sentía culpable y en lo mas profundo de su ser se temía lo peor.

Se acerco a la barra y llamo a un camarero, cuando este estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se le acerco, no quería que nadie le oyera.

-¿Ha venido Synyster?-Pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-No, hoy no ha aparecido. Bueno, ¿quiere algo?

-No, gracias-Dijo yéndose cabizbajo.

Salió del bar, no se quería emborrachar, no quería cometer otra locura. Camino hasta su coche, ¿donde estaría Synyster? Le preocupaba mucho, sin el no era nada.

Se sentó y saco el móvil, marco un numero que se sabia de memoria. Se lo acerco al oído temeroso, tras unos pitidos salto el contestador.

"Soy Synyster Gates, no estoy o simplemente paso de ti. Ya sabes lo que hacer" Y sonó un pitido, sus ojos se humedecieron, no sabia que hacer. Con voz rota dijo:

-Syn, ¿donde coño estas?-Las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas- Con que REV se haya ido tenemos suficiente- Lloraba desesperado por encontrarlo, sentía un doloroso vacío interior.

Cuando iba a colgar oyó un ruidito, le había cogido y había escuchado todo aquello. Synyster suspiraba desde la otra línea.

-Lo... Lo siento-Susurro Syn.

-¿Que... que pasa?

-Lo... Lo siento, Mattie-Dijo llorando- No puedo... No puedo quedarme.

-¡No! No te vayas, no puedes dejarme, me moriré.

-Lo siento...

Se corto la comunicación, Matt comenzó a llorar desesperado, en su mente oyó la voz de Synyster, desesperada.

"Matt, despierta"

"Matt, ¿que te pasa?"

Noto como agitaban su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el cuerpo de Syn a su lado, moviéndole, lloraba y se abrazo desesperadamente.

-No... No te vayas- Dijo llorando sobre su camiseta.

-Eh, tranquilo, no me voy a ir, deja de llorar-Dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-No te vayas, moriré-Dice llorando desesperado.

Synyster le agarro de los hombros y le levanto hasta mirarle a los ojos, le seco las lágrimas suavemente y le beso con dulzura.

-Vamos, tranquilízate, estoy aquí, ¿no ves?- Dijo apretándole contra su pecho.

Matt hundió la nariz en su cuello e inspiro ese aroma que tanto amaba, el de la piel de Syn, de su Syn. No le quería dejar, si se iba moriría, simplemente se moriría, pero estaba allí y todo había sido una terrible pesadilla. Una maldita pesadilla le había hecho sentir el peor dolor de su vida. Abrazo a Synyster y le beso el cuello.

-Ya estas mejor, no me vuelvas a dar estos sustos- Dijo riendo contra su pelo corto.

-Prométeme que no te iras.

-Te lo prometo cariño, nunca dejare a una cosita como tu tirada.

Se besaron, dulcemente al principio, pero se transformo en un beso ávido. Se abrazaban frotando sus cuerpos, Matt se giro hasta que Syn estuvo sobre el, con sus piernas a los laterales de sus caderas, apoyado sobre los codos a los lados de su cabeza. Le agarro de la cintura, apretando más sus cuerpos.

-Matt-Susurro Syn-¿Estas bien?

-Ahora si, te quiero Synyster-Le beso saboreando su lengua, rozaba lascivamente su paladar y ahogaba sus gemidos.

-¿Quieres tener sexo? ¿Estas seguro?-Pregunto entre besos.  
>-Si, pero no quiero simple sexo, quiero que me hagas el amor. Quiero sentirte aquí, cerca de mí, con tu calor dentro de mí-Dijo con una mirada ligeramente lasciva.<p>

-Suenas terriblemente lascivo-Dice Syn chocando sus caderas, ya se estaba poniendo duro, matt ya lo estaba y jadeaba ligeramente al rozarse con la entrepierna de Syn.

-Eres tan jodidamente caliente Gates- Dijo entre besos y gemidos.

Synyster le beso profundamente, rozando sus lenguas frenéticamente. Ya estaban totalmente excitados y luchaban por tocar más piel. Deslizo las manos bajo la camiseta de Syn, quitándosela y rozando su musculoso cuerpo. Synyster arranco la camiseta de Matt de golpe, provocando un pequeño gruñido.

-Adoraba esa camiseta-Dijo Matt intentando controlar su respiración.

-Pero mas me adoras a mi-Dijo Synyster mientras sus manos bajaban por sus costados hasta la goma de los pantalones, separándola ligeramente de la piel y dejándola caer de nuevo, en un terrible juego de lujuria.

Matt expuso su cuello echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Synyster aprovecho y mordió la piel de Matt, dejando marcas rojizas y unos húmedos besos que producían gemidos en el otro. Synyster descubrió por fin la erección de Matt, este tuvo un espasmo cuando las frías manos de Synyster le tocaron con el cariño y maestría que tocaría su guitarra. Bue dejando besos en su pecho, jugueteando con los pezones mientras los gemidos de Matt solo le hacían excitar mas, su erección ya dolía, pero quería torturar al otro un poco mas.

Llego con la boca a sus caderas, mordiendo ligeramente sobre los huesos y recorriéndolos con su lengua, se acercaba pero no llegaba a chupársela, entonces tomo mas fuertemente en duro pene de Matt y rozo con la lengua la punta, noto como el cuerpo del otro se contraía. La engullo de sopetón haciendo que el otro gimiera de placer, dentro de su boca recorría con su lengua la punta. Matt estaba cegado por el placer, entonces noto como una mano fría le acariciaba las nalgas y frenaba un poco en su entrada, rozándola con un dedo, gimió pidiendo más.

-Oh, el niño quiere marcha-Dijo Synyster sacándose el pene de su boca, y moviendo la cabeza mas abajo, hasta su entrada.

-¿Que... que vas a hacer?-Gimió Matt en un ataque de inocencia.

Noto como la lengua de Syn humedecía su entrada, la rodeaba en ardientes movimientos y entraba poco a poco, dilatándole. Matt gemía y sujetaba la cabeza de Syn dulcemente, enrollando los dedos en su pelo. Noto como un dedo le penetraba fácilmente, suspiro al notar el segundo, que entro con mas dificultad, estos fueron entrando profundamente en el, buscando mas el placer que la preparación, como un juego de ardientes movimientos.  
>Notaba como se acercaban a ese punto que le hacia derretirse, pero Synyster dispuesto a molestarle siempre paraba antes.<br>-Ahhh... Vamos, métemela, Syn, quiero sentir como me das-Dijo entre gemidos cada vez mas sonoros.

Syn asintió y mientras le besaba se sacaba sus pantalones y su enorme erección quedaba expuesta ante un lascivo Matt que la agarro y acerco a su entrada, casi tirando a Synyster sobre el. Este comenzó a rozar su entrada y a meter la punta, deleitándose en los placenteros gruñidos de Matt. La fue metiendo, lentamente al principio, pero al final de un duro golpe que hizo gemir a Matt.

-Ahhh, eres tan caliente-Dijo Synyster cuando se comenzó a mover en firmes estocadas.

-Ahhh... MAS RÁPIDO-Era lo único que acertaba a decir Matt.

Syn busco ese punto que tenia memorizado, ese lugar que solo el conocía y que sabia hacia gemir a su amante mas que otra cosa. Dio justo en su núcleo del placer, Matt estallo en jadeos que intentaba contener mordiéndose el labio inferior, se hizo sangre que Syn lamió antes de mezclar con saliva en un lujurioso beso. Matt estaba cerca del éxtasis y apretaba su entrada, haciendo que Synyster se encontrara en su misma situación.

-Ahhh, me voy a correr, hazlo dentro de mi, deseo sentir tu ser fluir-Decía Matt arqueando la espalda para pegar su pecho al de Syn.

Este con una mano comenzó a masturbarlo y a embestir mas rápido, notaba el calor extenderse por todo su cuerpo y como unos tímidos espasmos anunciaban su próximo orgasmo.  
>Taras un par de estocadas mas, Matt soltó un gritito de placer y se vino entre sus pechos. Apretó tanto su entrada que a Synyster le provoco el mas placentero dolor de su vida y se vino en ese instante, con un gruñido de placer y cayendo sobre Matt.<p>

Salió de el y se acostó a su lado, agotado. Le besaba el cuello mientras se abrazaban agotados. Matt sabia que Synyster nunca se iría, no sin el y el tampoco dejaría a aquel guitarrista que era el motor de su vida.

-Te amo...-Suspiro apoyando la cabeza dispuesto a dormir sin pesadillas.

-Yo también pequeño Shadows-Dijo Synyster besando sus labios y abrazándole por la cintura antes de quedar totalmente dormidos.


End file.
